Stephanie McNamara
The Ghost Killer was a prolific serial killer who has remained under the radar for decades. Biography The Sense in the Sacrifice In this episode, a serial killer named Christopher Pelant reveals to Brennan that there is another serial killer still at large. Pelant may or may not know them personally, but he has "a reason to believe it's a woman." Through this episode Pelant leads Brennan to six of her victims and tries to get Brennan to investigate but Pelant is killed leaving the Ghost Killer still at large. The Ghost in the Killer Brennan has nightmares about Pelant and his possible companion the Ghost Killer, becoming rather obsessed with the thought of another serial killer. When another victim is supposedly discovered Cam reassigns the case to Clark Edison so there is an objective eye. It is revealed that the victim's death was covered by a corrupt medical examiner named Leslie Dollinger who died years later and the evidence points to Hodgins' old friend Trent McNamara. When Trent supposedly commits suicide, Brennan suspects he was killed by the Ghost Killer but not enough evidence is left for an investigation even though everyone believes Brennan. The Nail in the Coffin The Jeffersonian team investigates the death of Stephanie McNamara, the daughter of a wealthy family whose remains were found in a national park. When the team digs deeper into the circumstances surrounding her death, clues from the case lead them to believe she may be the Ghost Killer's latest victim, with a surprising connection to a previous victim. It is later revealed that Stephanie is the Ghost Killer and is taking the fingernails as trophies to replace the one she lost as a child. Her killer is revealed to be a man her father framed for the murder of her first victim named Herman Kessler and later takes revenge on the judge that imprisoned him. Modus Operandi The Ghost Killer targets random victims and kills them through various ways, making them look like accidents or murdering them then expertly hiding the bodies. Afterwards, she would remove one of the victim's fingernails as a trophy, always from the middle finger, and glue it to her own fingers to replace one she lost when she was younger. The exceptions to this selection method is her first two and last victims who had a connection to her family. Known Accomplices *Giles McNamara (her father; helped pay off local officals to cover up her crimes) *Leslie Dollinger (medical exaiminer; fudged the ME reports in the Maya and Lana cases) *Steven Palter (judge; helped falsely convict Herman for Maya's murder) *Unnamed FBI agent Known Victims *April 1994, Virginia: Maya Zinkow (raped by Giles McNamara and stabbed 16 times by Stephanie out of jealously) *1995, Maryland: Lana Brewster *1997, Maryland: Carla Hopkins * 2000, Virginia: Chloe Campbell *November 2004, Los Angeles, California: Heather Mendez *2007, Virginia: Michael Windsor *2010, Virginia: Alex Webber *May 2012, Texas: Timothy Monroe *January 2014, Washington D.C.: Trent McNamara (shot in the temple, made to look like a suicide; framed for the murder of Lana Brewster) Category:Serial Killers Category:Season 9 characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters